It's A Birthday! Hosted by Kaitou KID and Dannichi
by Dannichigo
Summary: What happens when Kaitou KID get's his hands on his little Tantei-kuns for their birthdays? Short little RP things with Kaitou KID, Me, Inspector Nakamori, Cops, and whoever's birthday it is. Short and sweet. -
1. Shinichi Kudou's BirthdayMay 4th

Kaitou KID: Yay! Happy Birthday Tantei-kun! ^0^

Shinichi Kudou: **-glare that could kill-** Did you HAVE to tie me to a chair?

KID: But Tantei-kun! You were trying to run away! I really wanted to give you a present at my next heist!

Shinichi: Of course I was going to run away! Who in their right mind would stay in town after getting a heist note from Kaitou KID that said you were going to embarras them!

KID: Aw! Your so mean Tantei-kun! Anyways! **-KID grin-** Happy Birthday Tantei-kun! **-streamers and confetti launching everywhere with a giant cake in the center of the room-**

Shinichi: Enough! Now untie me! **-vein throbbing + deadpan-**

Cops and Inspector Nakamori: **-sweatdrop with party hats and streamers in their hands thanks to KID-**

Inspector Nakamori: Do they have to do this at a heist? This is not some party place, KID! **-yanks off hat and throws down streamers-** GET HIM!

KID: Aw! Party pooper! So long my sweet Tantei-kun! **-throws down capsule that releases pink smoke-**

Inspector Nakamori: No! After him!

**-Silence-**

Shinichi: **-vein popping-** Isn't anyone going to untie me?

Me: Yay! It's Shin-chan's birthday! (Or at least it is in America. ^-^) Happy Birthday and good luck with all of your cases!

This was brought to you by a crazy fan girl and Kaitou KID. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it. ^-^


	2. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I'm having a little trouble finding the birthdays of the other characters so if any one who knows one could PM, that would be great. And I'm open to requests for their birthdays as well. Thanks for your support. ^-^


	3. Dannichigo's Birthday July 18th

Kaitou KID presents It's A Birthday! (You'll see why it's just him in a sec. ^-^)

July 14th, 2011

_**During the time of Cancer**_

_**In the month of the Ruby**_

_**I shall come as my requested**_

_**To take my Lady's Double Heart**_

_**-Kaitou KID (little doodle)**_

Thursday, July 14th, 2011

Dannichigo, or Danni as she often tells people to call her, stared at the note, did a double take when she had read it through, and then sat down on the couch with a slightly dreamy smile on her face as she stared off into space. After a couple minutes, she shook herself from it and stood up, still holding the card in one hand.

"Sigh… I guess I better report this to a certain KID obsessed inspector." She said then paused and looked at the note again. "And perhaps invite some more… competent ((and HOT)) people to keep it safe."

A few days later…

Monday, July 18th, 2011

Danni stood just outside of the open door of her manor ((I wish…)), welcoming the guests to her birthday party along with the police inspectors who she had forbidden from pinching cheeks or she would not allow them around the jewel which she had hidden until later that night when all guests had arrived.

Soon, all were within the manor and the doors and windows and such were all locked down along with the outside alarms set.

Danni stood in the center of her largest room where a pedestal stood covered with a midnight colored cloth. She raised her glass and gently clinked a spoon she held in her other hand against. The room fell silent as the rings faded away.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Task Force Members, and High School Detectives!" She pronounced as her gaze wandered over the small crowd and rested upon a small group of boys of which a dark toned one was glaring at the blonde while the dark haired one between them tried to hide a subtle twitch of a vein on his forehead. "I thank you for joining me on this wonderous night even though we may have an unexpected guest later this evening. As you all know, this is the evening of my 21st birthday ((LIE)) and as such I have now inherited the most beautiful ruby in the entire world owned by my family… The Second Star!" She finished, pulling the cloth with her free hand in a grand gesture from the case and reveal a beautiful dark red ruby with two glowing points within it.

The crowd oohed and aahed while the Task Force stiffened, searching for any sign of KID, and the boy Detectives just watched the ruby with ever observant eyes.

Danni smiled, feeling almost giddy with excitement at what was to come.

"Once again, I thank you! Now, may everyone enjoy the rest of this evening!" She said, spreading her arms wide, having handed the cloth and glass to a servant nearby, and right when the crowd had finished applauding, the lights went out except for a single light just over the jewel where next to it stood a white clad man on the opposite side of Danni, holding his outstretched handing, mirroring her move.

Danni tensed and felt a blush creep across her face as she felt herself pulled into the thief's arms before the case.

He bent over the hand that he held and gently kissed it.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening my Lady. But I am afraid I must bid you fair well." He said, the top of this face overshadowed by the hat, and straightened up. "Ah, I mustn't forget, your birthday present." He snapped his fingers and smoke swirled around her to clear away and reveal her decked out in a gorgeous ball gown complete with a tiara and other jewels.

Danni's blush deepened as he once again kissed her now gloved hand.

"I shall be taking my party favor now and I bid my farewell to you all! Bye Bye my tanteis and Nakamori-keibu!" He cried before seemingly reaching his hand THROUGH the glass case, bowing, and then vanishing with a small puff of smoke and a swirl of his pure white cape.

Danni stood stunned as chaos reigned about her.

"KID-sama…" Was all she managed to get out before going into a feint from pure bishi-overload. This only caused more chaos as one thief left feeling so good about himself that he almost skipped home while juggling the Second Star.

And now, the dress and accessories that Danni had received from KID, remain in perfect condition in a glass case along with the Second Star which had been returned on the 21st, just as promised by Kaitou KID, the number one ladies man. ^-^


End file.
